wrestlingfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
No Wey Out 2012
No Way Out 2012-Raport z WrestleFans autorstwa Sabinq Czas na powracające PPV w którym nie ma innego wyjścia jak walka. Czas na No Way Out w którego walce wieczoru zmierzą się Big Show i John Cena, w strukturze która nie wybacza błędów, w Steel Cage Matchu. Dziś pracę straci John Laurinaitis lub John Cena, więc stawka jest ogromna. Zaczynajmy! Pre-Show: Brodus Clay def. David Otunga - 5.45 via Count-Out ' Walka Nr.1: Sheamus (Champion) vs Dolph Ziggler (w/Vickie Guerrero) - World Heavyweight Championship Match' Już na początku miła niespodzianka, gdyż publiczność mocno wspierała Dolpha Zigglera. Vickie na wejściu zdecydowała się dać Dolphowi buziaka na powodzenie, a gdy Dolph się odwrócił o mało co nie otrzymał Brogue Kicka! Ziggler o krok od skończenia jak Daniel Bryan na WM28 :) Dolph wystraszył się nieco i z respektem podszedł do rywala, ale mimo to Sheamus spokojnie kontrolował przeciwnika, pokazując na początku głównie Headlock. W końcu Dolph opanował emocję i zaskoczył rywala bardzo ładnym Dropkickiem! Ziggler postawił wszystko na jedną kartę i spróbował Sleeper Holda, ale Sheamus był jeszcze zbyt świeży by dać się zaskoczyć i wyrzucił rywala z ringu. W ringu Great White wymierzył Slingshot Shoulderblock - 2 count! Ziggler skontrował i próbował Crossbody, ale Sheamus złapał go, by po chwili wymierzyć Swinging Neckbreaker - 2 count. Punkt zwrotny nadszedł na krawędzi ringu, gdzie Ziggler w inteligenty sposób nadział rywala ręką na stalowy narożnik, a w kwadratowym pierścieniu wymierzył ładne Leaping DDT - 2 count! Dolph przeszedł do Headlocku i zgodnie ze swoją tożsamością Show Offa, postanowił stanąć przy tym na głowie :) Sheamus w końcu wydostał się i próbował Rolling Slamu, ale Ziggler skontrował to na kolejne DDT! 1...2...Kickout! Sheamus próbował kontrować, ale Dolph uciszył go Dropkickiem i powrócił do Headlocku. Ziggler skontrował próbę Neckbreakera i wykonał Roll Up, przy którym przytrzymał się lin i pechowo dla niego zauważył to sędzia, który przerwał liczenie. Sheamus odpowiedział także Roll Upem, ale Dolph odkopał i powalił przeciwnika Swinging Neckbreakerem - 2 count! Ziggler raz jeszcze spróbował Sleepera, ale i tym razem Sheamus skorzystał z lin i wyswobodził się. WH Champion skontrował próbę Crossbody, ale nie udało mu się wykonać Backbreakera i Dolph posłał go w stalowy narożnik. Do tego Fameasser! 1...2...KICKOUT! Był bardzo blisko i fani wywietrzyli szansę, gorąco wspomagając Zigglera! Sheamus w atletyczny sposób wślizgnął się na narożnik, ale nie okazał się to dobry pomysł, gdyż Ziggler wymierzył mu Facebuster z narożnika! 1...2...KICKOUT! Szykował się Zig Zac, ale tym razem Celtycki Wojownik zrobił unik i zaskoczył rywala Irish Curse Backbreakerem! Sheamus przeszedł do swoich ciosów na linach, a po chwili skontrował trzecią próbę Sleeper Holdu, ale tym razem wymierzając White Noise! Po tym formalnością stał się już Brogue Kick, który zakończył pojedynek! ' Zwycięzca: Sheamus - 15.04 via Pinfall Ocena: *** i 3/4* (Bardzo dobra walka. Jak można się było spodziewać ta dwójka miała duży potencjał, a dostali do tego dużo czasu i zaserwowali nam bardzo dobre widowisko. Zwycięzca był tutaj jasny, bo Ziggler był jedynie zastępcą, więc jedyne czego mi w tej walce zabrakło to tej nutki niepewności jeśli chodzi o zwycięzcę, ale publiczność zachowywała się znakomicie.)' Na zapleczu John Laurinaitis przeprosił Vince'a McMahona i wobec jego wstrząśnienia mózgu radził mu kurować się i nie stawać dzisiaj przy ringu w trakcie walki wieczoru. Wyraził też nadzieję, że zwycięstwo Big Showa nie zepsuje ich relacji. Vince nic nie odpowiedział tylko wszedł do swojego gabinetu, pozostawiając Laurinaitisa przed drzwiami. Zaczepił go Josh Matthews, ale Laurinaitis szorstko odpowiedział, że presja cały czas na nim ciąży i teraz, także jak i w przyszłości ma show do prowadzenia. ' Walka Nr.2: US Champion Santino Marella vs Ricardo Rodriguez - Tuxedo Match' Obaj panowie ubrani na galowo, a walkę wygrywa ten który pierwszy rozbierze rywala do gatek. Panowie na początku poigrali chwilę z fanami, po czym w skutek przepychanek podarli sobie smokingi. Santino zdjął smoking rywala i użył go jak płachty na byka, którym był Ricardo. Fani na trybunach jakże słusznie skandowali "Boooring!", podczas gdy Marella zupełnie zdominował starcie zdejmując rywalowi buty i koszulę. Marella wykonał Hiptoss, ale Cobra mu się nie udała. Ricardo powalił rywala zdejmując mu spodnie i buty, ale przy zdejmowaniu skarpetek czekała go niespodzianka, bo Santino miał założoną na nogę Cobrę! Cobra uderzyła, a Santino zdjął rywalowi spodnie, ukazując gacie Ricardo, na których jak się okazało widniał wizerunek Alberto Del Rio :)' Zwycięzca: Santino Marella - 5.00 Ocena: Bez Oceny (Szkoda słów)' Na zapleczu Matt Striker jest z CM Punkiem, który mówił że nie jest w związku z AJ i dziś musi się skupić na swojej walce, bo ma naprzeciw siebie genialnego techniczka, a do tego nieobliczalnego potwora. Nie jest to dla niego łatwa sytuacja, ale nigdy w życiu nie był w łatwej sytuacji. Jego wywód przerwało nadejście AJ, która życzyła mu powodzenia i dała całusa. ' Walka Nr.3: Christian (Champion) vs Cody Rhodes - Intercontinental Championship Match' Początek był wyrównany, ale w końcu Christian uniknął Suplexu poza ring i sam posłał rywala poza kwadratowy pierścień, a do tego wymierzył mu Baseball Slide! Do tego szykował jeszcze akcję w locie, ale Cody mądrze podciął rywala na krawędzi ringu. W ringu Cody nadział rywala ręką na liny i skupił się na osłabianiu tejże ręki licznymi kopniakami. W narożniku Christian podciął rywala i planował atak na jego nogi, ale Rhodes znakomicie skontrował i podciągnął nogami rywala, tak że ten nadział się na stalowy narożnik. Cody dorzucił kolano w brzuch i ślicznie wykonany Front Slam - 2 count. Cody pracował nad ręką rywala i użył do tego innowacyjnego Key Locku, bo z użyciem nóg, za co mały plusik, bo to ciekawe urozmaicenie. Cody skontrował próbę Tornado DDT i posłał rywala poza ring. Tam jednak to Christian pchnął rywala w schodki, po czym odbił się z nich i wymierzył rywalowi Tornado DDT na podłogę! Po tej rewelacyjnej akcji obaj z wielkimi trudami wrócili na ring, ale udało im się to nim sędzia doliczył do 10. W ringu Christian zaskoczył rywala Forearmem i Missile Dropkickiem - 2 count. Christian Drop Tue Holdem nadział rywala na liny i chciał dorzucić swoje słynne uderzenie na linach, ale to się nie udało. Udało się za to nadziać rywala na liny i wykonać Crossbody, które jednak Cody przerolował i uzyskał 2 count! Rhodes zrzucił rywala z narożnika i próbował akcji z 2 liny, ale Kanadyjczyk nie dopuścił do tego, a co więcej wymierzył Frankensteiner z narożnika! 1...2...Kickout! Cody zakończył wymianę ciosów atakiem na rękę rywala, a Christian chciał go zaskoczyć Killswitchem, jednak Cody był na to przygotowany, pchnął rywala na liny i wykonał mu Alabama Slam! 1...2...Kickout! Rhodes chciał upokorzyć rywala i wykonać Killswitch, ale Christian ukarał go za to Inverted DDT. Cody uniknął Speara, a do tego znakomicie skontrował Sunset Flip na własne przypięcie i uzyskał 2 count! Niespodziewanie Christian szybko się pozbierał i wykonał Killswitch! 1...2...KICKOUT! Niesamowite! Rhodes skontrował Frog Splash wystawiając kolana, ale nie trafił z Beautifull Disaster! Próba Killswitch skontrowana, ale niesamowita seria kontr trwa, gdyż Christian znów uniknął Disaster Kicka! W końcu znikąd mamy Spear od Christiana! 1...2...3! ' Zwycięzca: Christian - 11.27 via Pinfall Ocena: *** i 1/2* (Piękna walka. Nie ukrywam że na to starcie oczekiwałem najbardziej i marzyłem o tym by dostali z 15 minut, ale nawet przy tych 11 z hakiem jakie dostali, ta wspaniała dwójka była w stanie stworzyć wyborne widowisko, pełne pięknych kontr i najróżniejszych akcji. Do tego kickout po finisherze, czego dawno nie widzieliśmy w walkach o IC Title. Aż przypomniały się stare czasy pięknych walk o ten znakomity pas.) Walka Nr.4: The Usos vs Primo & Epico (w/Rosa Mendes & Abraham Washington) vs Darren Young & Titus O'Neil vs Tyson Kidd & Justin Gabriel - Fatal 4-Way #1 Contender's Match for WWE Tag Team Championship' Jak poinformowali nas komentatorzy czas na walkę rewanżową dla Primo i Epico wygasł, w związku z czym możliwa jest ta walka o miano pretendentów. Trzeba przyznać duży plus dla WWE za taki bonus na PPV, bo walka zapowiada się bardzo ciekawie. Titusowi i Darrenowi nie wyszła akcja zespołowa, przez co Young na chwilę trafił do narożnika braci Uso. Epico dokonał zmiany z Darrenem, ale i jemu nie poszło dobrze, gdyż nadział się na Double Shoulderblock i Double Elbow Drop od braci. W końcu zmiany dokonał powracający po kontuzji Gabriel, który od razu błysnął nieprzeciętnymi umiejętnościami atletycznymi. Usos opanowali sytuację i załatwili Justina zespołowym Samoan Dropem, do którego mieli jeszcze Butt Splash! Niespodziewanie Titus dokonał zmiany i spróbował pinu, ale uzyskał tylko 2 count. Titus wymierzył Gabrielowi Pumphandle Slam, po czym wykonał Front Slam na swoim partnerze tak, że ten spadł na Justina, a ta kombinacja przyniosła im 2 count. Justin odpowiedział Spin Kickiem, ale zmiany z Youngiem dokonał Epico. Primo i Epico zespołowo okładali Gabriela w narożniku, a Epico błysnął świetną serią trzech Back Suplexów - 2 count! Primo miał od siebie Leg Drop - 2 count! W końcu Primo nie trafił ze Springboard Sentonem, a Gabriel dokonał zmiany z Kiddem! Ten miał dla rywala Springboard Dropkick, Spin Kicki i Low Dropkick - 2 count! Tyson miał jeszcze Slingshot Leg Drop na linach, a także piękny Diving Swinging Neckbreaker wykonany z narożnika, po którym pin przerwał Epico! Epico zaatakował Usos, ale Running Crossbody załatwił go Justin Gabriel! Primo z kolei skontrował próbę Springboard Elbow Dropu od Kidda i wymierzył Backstabber, ale pin tym razem przerwał Titus! Usos powalili O'Neila Double Superkickiem, a bracia dorzucili Double Suicide Dive dla rywali stojących poza ringiem! Darren dokonał nieplanowanej zmiany z Kiddem, a tymczasem Tyson posadził jednego z braci Uso na narożniku i wykonał mu Top Rope Hurricanranę poza ring, na wszystkich zawodników! Holly Shit! Tak samo jak ja, zareagowali fani na arenie :) Darren jako pierwszy wrócił do ringu, a tymczasem Abraham Wahington wrzucił do ringu Primo! Young wykonał mu Gutbuster i przeszedł do pinu, a co ciekawe Washington przytrzymał Epico i Darren odliczył rywala do trzech! ' Zwycięzcy: Darren Young & Titus O'Neil - 9.29 via Pinfall Ocena: *** (Spokojnie trzy gwiazdki za tą walkę i to tylko dlatego nie więcej, że walka nie była zbyt długa. Mimo wszystko dość dużo czasu poświęcono na tą bonusową w końcu walkę i pozostaje się zastanowić czemu WWE nie może serwować nam tak znakomitych bonusów na każdej gali. W takich chwilach w głowie pojawia się nadzieja dla dywizji TT w WWE, a na koniec wyróżnić chciałbym spot jaki wykonał Tyson Kidd, bo była to doprawdy wyborna akcja.)' Po walce Abraham Washington świętował w ringu z Youngiem i O'Neilem, a pretensje do AW mieli Primo i Epico. Panowie powalili Abrahama, a w odwecie nowi pretendenci zaatakowali byłych mistrzów. Jak widać AW ma nowych klientów ;) Zobaczyliśmy przypomnienie całej sytuacji z Brockiem Lesnarem, po czym na ring przyszedł ubrany w garnitur''' Triple H'! Połowę życia spędził między tymi linami, w największej części dlatego, że od zawsze chciał to robić, a po części dlatego, że nigdy nie chciał podjął prawdziwej pracy :) O ironio stoi tu teraz po tych wszystkich latach i... ma prawdziwą robotę. Stał się pracownikiem korporacji i musiał się przez ostatnie tygodnie uporać z wieloma problemami związanymi z dwoma pozwami jakie wystosował Paul Heyman. Musiał uporać się z prawnikami i mówiąc szczerze była to tragiczna robota, bo nie jest przecież w pełni korporacyjnym człowiekiem, tylko wojownikiem. To doprowadziło go do pewnego pomysłu. Heyman reprezentując Lesnara mówił o tym, że ten chciał walczyć. Sam Lesnar mówił, że nie jest gwiazdą tylko wojownikiem i Ass Kickerem. To ciekawe, bo ostatnio jak widział Lesnara w ringu to ten zaatakował go od tyłu. Owszem złamał mu rękę, ale musi powiedzieć, że ręka ma się już o wiele lepiej. W ciągu kilku tygodni wszystko powinno być w porządku, a niedługo potem powinien być gotowy do walki, a będzie to okres letni. Ma zatem propozycję - zostawiają za sobą prawników, pozwy i całą tą prawną otoczkę. Tu nie chodzi o prawników tylko o jego i Lesnara. Chodzi o to by robili to co powinni robić - walczyć. Chce zatem walczyć z Lesnarem. Brock Lesnar vs Triple H, 1 na 1 na Summerslam! Nie chodzi o nic innego, chodzi po prostu o to żeby to zrobili, żeby zawalczyli! Brock może też dalej rezygnować, ale niech wie, że on będzie czekał. No to znamy chyba ME Summerslam i zapowiada się trzeba powiedzieć z przytupem. Na zapleczu Daniel Bryan nie chciał gadać z AJ, a ta mówiła że część niej wciąż nie jest obojętna co do Bryana. Do tego życzyła mu powodzenia i dała całuska. ' Walka Nr.5: Layla (Champion) vs Beth Pheonix - Diva's Championship Match''' Beth zdominowała rywalkę i głośno krzyczała, że ta może jej całować buty, dlatego dziś odbierze swój pas. Layla ukarała ją za to serią ciosów i Low Dropkickiem, po którym zaczęła parodiować Beth. Ta pogoniła za rywalkę, ale przez chaos w ataku nadziała się na Faceplant, a po chwili też Basement Dropkick - 2 count. W końcu Beth wyrzuciła rywalkę z ringu i wbiła ją w bandę. W ringu Beth nie trafiła z szarżą i nadziała się na liny, a Layla wykonała Roll Up - 2 count. Pheonix odpowiedziała Backbreakerem na kolano, po czym rozciągała rywalkę na własnym kolanie. Szykował się Glam Slam, ale Layla skontrowała i spróbowała Roll Upu - 2 count. Lay wykonała jeszcze Crossbody, ale Pheonix nie powiedziała jeszcze ostatniego słowa i zgniotła rywalkę Powerslamem. Do tego chciał jeszcze pokazać siłę Press Slamem, ale Layla zaskoczyła rywalkę DDT - 2 count. Mistrzyni uniknęła Clotheslinu i wymierzyła LayOut Neckbreaker, na całe szczęście kończąc tą walkę. ' Zwyciężczyni: Layla - 7.00 via Pinall Ocena: * (Słabo, słabo. Po tej dwójce oczekiwać by można dobrej walki, a tymczasem dzisiaj wyraźnie nie były w formie i wiało nudą.)' Na zapleczu AJ życzyła Kane'owi powodzenia i dała mu całusa. Big Red Machine jednak nie zadowolił się tym i gorąco pocałował AJ, która zaliczyła tym samym trzeciego uczestnika dzisiejszej walki o pas WWE :) ' Walka Nr.6: Sin Cara vs Hunico (w/Camacho) - Singles Match' Kolejny przyjemny bonus, spisało nam się WWE dzisiaj. Walka od początku piekielnie szybka. Sin Cara jednym ze swoich Arm Dragów posłał rywala poza ring, ale przy próbie Suicide Dive nadział się na kopniaka. W ringu Hunico miał za to Slingshot Rolling Senton - 2 count! Hunico miał w zanadrzu serię Chopów i ładny Slingshot Low Dropkick w narożniku, w stylu Jeffa Hardy'ego. Hunico popisał nam się Gory Special, a po chwili titl-a-whirl Backbreakerem - 2 count! Hunico wymierzył jeszcze piękny Single Arm Running Powerbomb, który dał mu jednak zaledwie 1 count, gdyż miał spore problemy z dobrym przypięciem. Co ciekawe fani na arenie zaczęli skandować "We want Ryder" :) Sin Cara wydostał się z Rear Chin Locku, ale wpadł wprost na Sitout Powerbomb - 2 count! W końcu Luchador powalił rywala Arm Dragiem i ruszył z Enzuigiri oraz Springboard Hurricanraną. Do tego dwa Dropkicki, a po chwili La Mistica DDT, które zakończyło walkę. ' Zwycięzca: Sin Cara - 5.44 via Pinfall Ocena: ** (Niezły bonus. W sumie Sin Cara prawie nic nie pokazał, bo wszystko co dobre w tej walce zaprezentował Hunico. Osobiście trochę żałuję, że po fatalnym starcie Sin Cary i nagłym rozbłysku talentu Hunico, jednak nie postawiono na większy push dla tego drugiego, bo gość na to zasługuje.) Walka Nr.7: CM Punk (Champion) vs Daniel Bryan vs Kane - WWE Championship Triple Threat Match ' Co ciekawe AJ nie zjawiła się z początku przy ringu. Kane z miejsca zdominował obu rywali, ale ci połączyli siły i powalili olbrzyma, zasypując go na przemian kopnięciami, które fani kwitowali gromkim "Yes". Do tego dorzucili zespołowy Double Low Dropkick, ale na tym współpraca się skończyła. Wymianę ciosów skończył Punk który posłał Bryana poza ring i chciał wykonać Suicide Dive, ale nadział się na Clothesline od Kane'a - 2 count! Kane okładał Punka, ale wmieszał się Bryan który ładnie Running Knee posłał rywala poza ring i zabrał się za mistrza. Bryan wymierzył Kane'owi Suicide Dive, ale całą sytuację wyczekał CM Punk, który pozbierał się i wykonał obu rywalom Springboard Crossbody poza ring! Po chwili dla fotoreporterów Punk wrzucił Bryana do ringu i wykonał mu Backbreaker - 2 count. Kane wyciągnął Punka z ringu i wbił go w bandę, ale sam nadział się na Baseball Slide od Daniela, który chciał dorzucić Flying Knee poza ring, ale tu Kane zaskoczył go Uppercuttem! Kane pastwił się chwilę nad Punkiem w użyciem stalowego narożnika, a do tego pchnął w niego rywala Low Dropkickiem. Kane spokojnie rozstawiał Punka w ringu, a Basement Dropkick przyniósł mu 2 count! Punk wydostał się z Body Scissors, ale nadział się na Corner Dropkick od powracającego na ring Bryana. Ten jednak nierozważnie ruszył też na Kane'a i otrzymał Sidewalk Slam! Niespodziewanie Daniel powalił Kane'a w narożniku i pozbył się go z ringu, po czym wykonał serię Knee Dropów na Punku - 2 count. Bryan pokazał ładny Snap Suplex, po czym akcja przeniosła się na narożnik, gdzie wmieszał się także Kane. Kane i Punk walczyli o to kto wykona Bryanowi Superplex, ale to ich zgubiło, gdyż Daniel odzyskał siły i wykonał im Double Missile Dropkick! Przy akompaniamencie chantów "Yes" Bryan wymierzał kopniaki rywalom. Kane załapał się na kopniaka w głowę, ale Punk go uniknął i wykonał Roll Up - 2 count! Punk miał dla Daniela Leg Lariat, Clothesline, High Knee w narożniku, a do tego High Knee dla Kane'a! Big Red Monster otrzymał jeszcze Swinging Neckbreaker, po którym pin przerwał Bryan. Punk zaskoczył Bryana Powerslamem - 2 count! Kane wyniósł Bryana na barki, a z okazji skorzystał Punk który wykonał mu Springboard Clothesline! Mistrz WWE Clotheslinem wyrzucił Kane'a z ringu i przeszedł do pinu na Bryanie, ale tylko 2 count! American Dragon otrzymał jeszcze Body Slam i Flying Elbow Drop, ale Punk zbyt długo zbierał się do pinu i rywal zdołał odkopać. Szykował się GTS, ale na ring wparował Kane, który powalił Punka Big Bootem! 1...2...Kickout! Kane nadział się na High Kicka, jednak udało mu się uniknąć Flying Elbow, a Bryan skorzystał z okazji i wykonał Diving Headbutt na Punku! 1...2...KICKOUT! Bryan posłał Kane'a w bandę, ale Punk zaskoczył go Roll Upem - 2 count! Daniel odpowiedział kopniakiem w głowę i zapiął Yes Lock! Wydawało się że to koniec, ale Punk skontrował ten submission na własny pin i uzyskał 2 count! Zupełnie znikąd Punk wykonał Bryanowi GTS, ale na posterunku był Kane, który wyciągnął Daniela z ringu! Kane nadział Punka na liny i mamy Flying Clothesline z narożnika! Do tego miał być Chokeslam, ale Punk skontrował to na DDT - 2 count! Punk jeszcze raz wymierza Kane'owi Flying Elbow! 1...2...KICKOUT! Punkowi nie udało się wykonać GTS i padł po Big Boot od Kane'a, który tym razem już wykonał Chokeslam! 1...2...KICKOUT! Sfrustrowany Kane chciał sięgnąć ko Tombstone, ale Punk skontrował. Niespodziewanie na krawędzi ringu zjawiła się AJ, a Punk pchnął Kane'a w AJ! Big Red Monster przejął się AJ i przez to otrzymał Roundhouse Kick i GTS od Punka! 1...2...3! ' Zwycięzca: CM Punk - 18.17 via Pinfall Ocena: **** (Bardzo dobra, pełna akcji i emocji walka. Pełno zwrotów i świetnych akcji, czyli to czego oczekiwaliśmy po tej walce.)' Po walce przejęty Kane wziął AJ na ręce i zabrał ją do szatni, a co ciekawe AJ uśmiechała się jeszcze do Punka :) Już 23 lipca czeka nas 1000-czny odcinek Raw, na którym co już potwierdzone zjawi się samo DX! ' Walka Nr.8: Dan Delaney & Rob Grymes vs Ryback - 2 on 1 Handicaap Match' Jak widziałeś jedną taką walkę to widziałeś i wszystkie. Dziś nie było inaczej, a Ryback po niecałych dwóch minutach pokonał rywali po Double Musce Busterze. ' Zwycięzca: Ryback - 1.31 via Pinfall Ocena: Bez Oceny Main Event: John Cena (w/Vince McMahon) vs The Big Show (w/John Laurinaitis) - Steel Cage Match ' Jeśli Cena wygra to Laurinaitis jest zwolniony, a jeśli wygra Big Show to Cena zostanie zwolniony. Przypominam że wygrywamy przez odliczenie, poddanie tudzież ucieczkę z klatki przez drzwi lub górą. Show od początku z dziecinną łatwością zdominował rywala i wbijał go w klatkę. Cena uchylił się przed KO Punchem i Show uderzył w siatkę, a Cena próbował ucieczki, jednak olbrzym szybko sprowadził go na matę. Po serii Chopów od Showa Cena spróbował Dropkicku, który wyszedł mu fatalnie i próbował ucieczki przez drzwi, ale i tym razem Show szybko go powstrzymał. Show bardzo bardzo powoli okładał rywala, by nie rzec że się nad nim pastwił. W końcu mamy kontrę Ceny w postaci Bulldoga, ale tylko 2 count. Cena chciał zwiać górą, ale gdy to się nie udało podciął rywala na linach, by po chwili Shoulderblockiem wbić go w klatkę. Show zablokował kolejną próbę ucieczki rywala, wbił go w klatkę i rzucił na matę przez plecy, czymś na rodzaj odwróconego Powerbombu, który dał mu 2 count. Show popisał się Vader Bombem! 1...2...Kickout! Big Show próbował zaryzykować Chokeslamu z narożnika, ale to się nie udało więc spróbował Flying Elbow z 3 liny, jednak i tu się przeliczył, gdyż Cena zdołał umknąć. Wobec takich okoliczności Show starał się uciec przez drzwi, ale Cena go zablokował. Show spróbował Chokeslamu, ale i ten się nie udał, a Cena pchnął rywala w klatkę i powalił go Flying Shoulderblockiem. Cena chciał wyjść przez drzwi, ale te zablokował Laurinaitis! Wmieszał się w to także McMahon i skończyło się to tak, że Laurinaitis pchnął Vince'a w drzwi, które uderzyły Cenę! Tego odrzuciło, a co gorsza wpadł wprost w łapska Big Showa, który wymierzył mu Chokeslam! 1...2...KICKOUT! W ramach poprawki szykował się KO Punch, ale Cena uchylił się i znokautowany został sędzia! Cena spróbował AA, ale Show skontrował i znokautował także jego! Wobec takich okoliczności wydawało się że nic już nie może zagrozić zwycięstwu Big Showa, który ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ale niespodziewanie za nimi stanął Brodus Clay z krzesełkiem! Brodus zapraszał Showa do wyjścia z klatki. Przybiegli także Santino Marella, Alex Riley i Zack Ryder, który wspinali się na klatkę by zapobiec ucieczce Big Showa górą, ale olbrzym znokautował ich wszystkich przez klatkę! Znalazł się jednak jeszcze Kofi Kingston, który zrzucił Big Showa z klatki! Cena próbował doczołgać się do wyjścia, ale Show zatrzymał go, więc John znalazł w sobie resztki sił i wykonał olbrzymowi Attitude Adjustment! Nie było komu liczyć, więc Cena postawił na wyjście górą, lecz utrudniał mu to Laurinaitis machając swoimi kulami. Zajął się nim jednak Brodus Clay. Cena zdołał wyjść górą i spadł na podłogę, a jak zobaczyliśmy dosłownie chwilę potem Big Show wyszedł przez drzwi, jednak olbrzym zrobił to jako drugi. ' Zwycięzca: John Cena - 19.32 via Escaping The Cage Ocena: ** (Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami walka była wolna i nudna. W minimalnym stopniu ratowała to klatka, no i końcówka wyglądała już w miarę, ale ogólnie całość ME bardzo słaba niestety.)' Po walce zrozpaczony Laurinaitis próbował jeszcze uderzyć Cenę kulami, ale ten uchylił się i wyniósł go na barki. Vince McMahon tymczasem zgarnął mikrofon i wykrzyczał Laurinaitisowi słynne słowa "You're fired!", a na koniec Cena wykonał byłemu już GMowi AA na stół komentatorski, który zawalił się i tym akcentem zakończyliśmy No Way Out PPV. ' Ocena Ogólna: *** ' (Kolejne PPV które nie powaliło, ale było bardzo solidne. Muszę powiedzieć, że wręcz pozytywnie solidnie, bo przed galą zapowiadało się słabiutko. Tymczasem dostaliśmy jeden bardzo fajny bonus i jeden niezły. Do tego bardzo dobre walki o pasy WHC, WWE i IC. Minusy tej gali są trzy, czyli oczywiście Tuxedo Match, walka Div tym razem, no i rzecz jasna squash Rybacka. Mimo to zaskakująco przyzwoite PPV, które przynajmniej częściowo na pewno warto obejrzeć.) Sabinq Kategoria:Gale PPV